Beautiful Crime
by Charlotte C. Charles
Summary: La liga de las sombras, Talia, e incluso Ra's, tendrían que pasar sobre su cuerpo antes de que alguno osara masacrar el alma de aquel niño como lo habían hecho con la suya.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicada a Ddai, porque todo esto comenzó con uno de sus retos.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Jason jamás había visto algo como eso, algo tan monstruoso y divino al mismo tiempo.

Sus ojos viajaron primero a los cables, siguiendo la longitud de éstos hasta el útero artificial. El útero, transparente y lleno de líquido amniótico, rodeaba a un bebé próximo a nacer. Gracias a la transparencia del vientre, Jason pudo contemplar al niño que se formaba en él, sus rasgos pequeños, su cabecita cubierta ya de algunos mechones negros, el pulgar de la mano derecha dentro de su boca.

—Lo llamaré Damian —la voz de Talia llegó a sus oídos—. Y él será mi regalo para el mundo.

Una suave sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de los labios del muchacho. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que ella se hubiera atrevido a nombrarlo como lo que creía que sería. Ese niño sería la cabeza del gremio, el líder, el demonio que los guiaría hacia las ciudades podridas que requerían de las fuerzas de la liga para renacer como una sociedad más limpia.

Las manos de la asesina tocaron el vientre, frotándolo con delicadeza, provocando que ante el contacto el niño diera algunas patadas contra las manos de su progenitora. Jason la miró con detenimiento. Usualmente, las madres hacían eso, frotaban sus vientres mientras un sentimiento amoroso las embargaba por la simple idea de un pequeño ser humano formándose en sus entrañas. Talia, por otra parte, lo frotaba como si se tratara de una espada más por pulir, ella no veía un hijo, veía un arma.

—¿Se lo dirás? —inquirió Todd, acercándose lo suficiente para encarar a la heredera.

—Bruce no necesita saber sobre él, no aún. Damian crecerá bajo mi tutela.

El resurrecto podía imaginar ya al niño, siendo una perfecta replica de Bruce, aprendiendo a matar al mismo tiempo que a caminar. Compitiendo para ganar respeto, igual que todos en ese maldito lugar.

—Mañana induciremos el parto —continuó Talia—, espero que puedas estar aquí cuando eso suceda.

—Si así lo deseas, así será.

—Lo deseo. Después de todo, es tu hermano.

Extraño, extraño era el hecho de que la criatura fuera su hermano por parte del padre y alguna clase de hijo, al acostarse con la madre. Cierta parte de su corrupta alma estaba tranquila al pensar que aquel niño no era sangre de su sangre, porque de ese modo la sensación de horror instalada en su pecho no sería tan grande.

—Retírate —ordenó ella—. Tengo que verificar el estado de mi hijo para que el alumbramiento sea perfecto.

Todd asintió antes de retirarse de ahí, no sin antes besar en la mejilla a Talia y salir rumbo a la habitación que ambos compartían desde algunos años atrás, cuando Jason había cedido ante los encantos de la mujer. Sus pasos eran lentos mientras recorría los pasillos del templo de la liga, su cabeza repasaba un plan e incluía una nueva variable a la ecuación.

Si todo salía según lo planeado, esa sería su última noche como un soldado más de la liga. Como un muerto entre los vivos que tenía que servirle a aquellos que le habían lanzado al pozo de la locura, manos que le habían devuelto a una tierra donde no había encontrado algo más que dolor y agonía ante sus propios recuerdos.

-.-.-

Por inducción de parto, Talia se refería a desconectar algunos cables y transferir el útero hasta una especie de alberca hecha de mármol con una profundidad media. Con cargas eléctricas simulando contracciones, se abrió un conducto, haciendo espacio suficiente para que el bebé saliera sin problema alguno.

La criatura cayó en el agua después de veinte minutos de _labor de parto_ , apenas sintiendo una diferencia entre su antiguo _hogar_ y el nuevo. Una nodriza se apresuró a recogerlo, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos con una manta blanca a cierta distancia de su pecho para evitar el contacto de piel contra piel.

—No llora —observó Jason.

El resurrecto se encontraba a algunos metros lejos de donde se había llevado a cabo el _parto_ , sus brazos estaban cruzados contra su pecho, en un intento por mantenerse sereno ante la idea de la llegada de una criatura pura que sería demacrada en cuerpo y alma antes de cumplir siquiera los cinco años. Lo sabía porque Talia se había encargado de contarle a detalle algunas cosas sobre la crianza tradicional en la liga, una crianza que hacía ver a su padre biológico como un santo.

La asesina ignoró al chico. Desenfundó un puñal que clavó con fuerza en el pecho de la nodriza que sostenía a su hijo y cortó su cuello de lado a lado después de ello, causando que la mujer cayera muerta al agua junto con el pequeño Damian aun en sus brazos.

Los pies de Jason se movieron sin su autorización, su corazón se aceleró en cuanto vio al bebé caer al agua ahora llena de sangre. Talia lo detuvo, halándolo del brazo con fuerza para mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Debe probar la sangre —explicó ella—. Cuenta hasta diez antes de sacarlo del agua y llévalo a su habitación. Llamaré a otra nodriza.

La mujer de ojos verdes dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando al chico en compañía del recién nacido y el cadáver.

Jason no contó hasta diez, esperó hasta que Talia hubiera desaparecido del campo de visión antes de sacar a Damian, deseando en su interior que el niño no se hubiera hecho algún daño ante la sorpresiva caída. Lo tomó con suavidad del agua carmesí, acunándolo de inmediato, verificando con cuidado que el cuerpo no tuviera ni un pequeño arañazo.

Damian no hacia ningún ruido mientras Jason verificaba su bienestar, tan solo lo miraba, con los ojos heredados de su madre bien abiertos, inspeccionando al hombre que lo sostenía.

—Estarás bien, D.

Los ojos de Jason se encontraron con los de Damian y el bebé no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle, reconociendo su voz tanto como lo había hecho con la de su madre. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, acomodándolo mejor para llevarlo hasta la habitación contigua a la suya.

Una vez ahí, dos mujeres le quitaron al niño de los brazos. En cuanto la criatura dejo de sentir el calor de Jason, por primera vez desde su llegada, estalló en llanto. Quizá fue por instinto, pero Todd quiso seguir a las mujeres al interior de la habitación. Una de ellas se apresuró a bloquearle el paso, negando con la cabeza.

—Tenemos órdenes de ella. Dentro de una hora puede volver y podrá ver al heredero.

La puerta de roble se cerró frente a su rostro, mientras sus oídos seguían siendo perforados por el llanto de Damian.

Adentro, la sangre era removida del cuerpo de la criatura. Las mujeres limpiaban con delicadeza la suave piel con un paño húmedo, haciendo caso omiso de los llantos casi desgarradores que proferían los pequeños pero fuertes pulmones. Una vez limpio, cortaron el cordón umbilical antes de proceder a colocarle un pañal de tela. No le colocaron ninguna prenda, simplemente le envolvieron con una manta cálida de color plateado.

Una nodriza se aproximó a Damian, dispuesta a alimentarlo antes de que los gritos se intensificaran. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, pegándolo a su pecho lo suficiente para que éste comenzara a beber. Así fue, el niño se alimentó hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sumiéndolo en sueños y acallando finalmente los lloriqueos. Le recostaron en el moisés que había pertenecido a Talia antes de abrir la puerta para que Jason pudiera entrar. Cuando éste se introdujo en la habitación, ambas abandonaron el lugar sin decir ni una palabra.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Jason miró de inmediato hacia el moisés y se paseó despacio alrededor de éste, con las manos en la cabeza, analizando todas las posibilidades con detenimiento.

Quizá no debería, quizá no tendría por qué preocuparse por aquel bebé, no era suyo después de todo, era de Bruce. Pero a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que era una estupidez, que se arrepentiría de ello si lo hacía, había algo que le impedía irse sin él.

Paró en seco, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra el pecho. Se aproximó hacia Damian, lo tomó y apreció aquellas tiernas facciones de las que era poseedor. Y fue en ese instante que lo supo. La liga entera, Talia, e incluso Ra's tendrían que pasar sobre su cuerpo antes de que alguno osara masacrar el alma de aquel niño como lo habían hecho con la suya.

Su decisión estaba hecha, huiría y se llevaría al bebé con él.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, traigo una nueva historia está vez con Jason como personaje principal. Sé que es algo corto, pero la introducción debía ser así de breve.

Debo decir que me rehusaba un poco a escribir esto porque las historias con bebés abundan, pero tomaré un rumbo diferente y decidí que podría funcionar. Se darán cuenta al ir avanzando en la historia.

En fin, ya saben que ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

La sangre brotaba por cada herida, inundando cada gaza que era puesta sobre la piel abierta. El ardor y el dolor eran casi insoportables, los sollozos que profería la garganta del herido eran acompañados de un suave temblor que recorría cada miembro de su cuerpo. Los recuerdos inundaban y nublaban su mente, creando alucinaciones casi tortuosas. Una en particular le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, aquella en la que una palanca se estrellaba contra su rostro, manejada por un payaso que tenía una lucha eterna con el murciélago de Gotham.

—¡Para, por favor, para! —el grito salió sin su autorización, lastimero, como el quejido de un ave herida.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los chicos maravilla es que, al igual que el hombre que les había criado, jamás suplicaban. Pero la agonía era insoportable, ya no le importaba nada más que la idea de vivir, aunque eso significara suplicarle al desquiciado que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Los gritos que acompañaban los suyos y se transformaban de a poco en carcajadas histéricas lo ensordecían. Su piel se erizó, mientras el payaso se colocaba sobre él, sentándose cerca de las costillas que debía tener rotas. Un quejido brotó de sus labios, acompañado de sangre que se esparció por sus labios y resbaló por su mentón, siguiendo el camino hacia su cuello hasta perderse en el uniforme de justiciero.

—¿Por qué me pides que pare? —inquirió el hombre, acariciando el rostro del chico con la palanca ya ensangrentada—. ¡Apenas estamos comenzando!

Un nuevo golpe terminó en su pómulo diestro creando una abertura más, profunda y dolorosa. A este siguió otro que podría o no haber desviado el tabique de su nariz. Sus dientes rechinaron al tercer golpe, producto de apretar con fuerza su mandíbula para evitar la vergüenza de otro sonido lastimero. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, los golpes seguían mancillando su cuerpo y sus manos se retorcían en un intento vano por liberarse de las fuertes ataduras que bien podrían cortar su circulación en cualquier momento.

—Basta… —ya no había vida en su voz y su cuerpo comenzaba a debatirse entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

—¡Jason, quédate conmigo! —había alguien más, en la realidad, que intentaba tranquilizarlo.

El resurrecto no podía diferenciar entre el recuerdo y la vida real, pero el dolor seguía ahí, latente, volviéndolo loco. El ritmo cardíaco descendió antes de estabilizarse y el chico, que con dedos ágiles intentaba mantenerlo con vida, rezaba porque su viejo amigo no se escapara está vez de su lado. Sujetó el cuerpo de Jason, inmovilizándolo antes de inyectarle morfina suficiente para que los dolores se atenuaran y le permitiera seguir limpiando. El cuerpo de Todd se relajó en cuanto la droga entró en su torrente sanguíneo, los gritos y los quejidos cesaron, permitiéndole al otro seguir con su trabajo.

Las heridas eran profundas, hechas sin duda alguna por espadas. Una vez desinfectadas, suturarlas fue un procedimiento más sencillo. Cerró cada una con sumo cuidado, haciendo puntadas casi perfectas y que, con el tratamiento adecuado, dejarían una cicatriz poco visible. Vendó todo el torso, el brazo junto con el hombro izquierdo y parte del muslo derecho.

Colocó las pinzas y el hilo sobre la bandeja plateada al terminar, luego procedió a retirarse los guantes de látex ensangrentados. Su mirada viajó una vez más al cuerpo del antiguo Robin antes de salir de la habitación para dejarle descansar.

Siguió por el oscuro pasillo hasta dar con la sala, pequeña a pesar de tratarse de un departamento espacioso. El televisor estaba encendido con un volumen alto, proyectando una película de acción como una forma de acallar los gritos de Jason. Las luces estaban también apagadas en la estancia, pero eso no impidió que su vista visualizara a la segunda persona que había rescatado aquella noche.

En el sofá más grande se encontraba un bebé rodeado por algunos almohadones, quien agitaba sus manitas y trataba de observar su panorama, buscando al chico que le había sacado del Leviathan. Por el contrario, se encontró de nuevo con aquel hombre pelirrojo, quien con una cansada sonrisa lo tomó entre sus brazos. El nene no parecía asustado por los gritos o por el sonido de las balas y las explosiones en la película, pero sí se removió un poco al no reconocer al extraño que ahora le abrazaba.

Roy sabía que Jason no solía dar su vida por otras personas, a menos, claro estaba, que los individuos fueran importantes para él. No sabía cómo el ex Robin había terminado con un bebé, o por qué le había defendido de ninjas asesinos, pero sí sabía que cuidaría de aquel niño de ojos verdes hasta que el cuerpo de su amigo estuviera en buenas condiciones.

...

Jason abrió los ojos con pesadez, como si aquella pequeña acción requiriera de un esfuerzo monumental. Parpadeó algunas veces antes de acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar, sintiendo una repentina punzada en la cabeza ante toda la luz que le brindaba el sol matutino.

Observó la habitación con detenimiento, desde las paredes que oscilaban entre el color blanco y el champagne hasta la decoración minimalista. Seguidamente dirigió su atención hacia sí mismo, evaluando su condición. Había algunos vendajes en su abdomen, recién cambiados al parecer y uno más en su brazo. El cuerpo le dolía, pero ignoró cada punzada para ponerse de pie.

Se incorporó con cierto temor, esperando no caer estrepitosamente. Primero apoyó su pie derecho, inhalando antes de hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo. Cerró los ojos por instinto, esperando caer, sin embargo sus piernas fueran capaces de sostenerlo sin flaquear, o al menos así parecía. Avanzó con cuidado algunos pasos, aferrándose aun a la cama por si algo salía mal, cuando estuvo seguro de que no caería soltó su agarre con lentitud.

Se acercó hacia lo que debía ser un closet y, deslizando una puerta corrediza, obtuvo acceso a un guardarropa basto. Tomó un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta blanca, ignorando por completo la mezclilla y más aún los trajes en el fondo. Con ayuda de su brazo sano logró enfundarse en ambas prendas sin problema, aunque debía admitir que su hombro le había dado cierta molestia al introducir el brazo izquierdo en la manga.

Abandonó la habitación poco después, observando el lugar a detalle e intentando recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, no supo en qué momento sus pies lo llevaron en medio de un comedor, donde ya estaban colocados algunos cubiertos. Jason sólo dedicó algunos segundos a los utensilios metálicos y a la vajilla de cerámica, pues su atención fue captada por un enorme ventanal que daba directo a una espléndida vista de Star City y algunos de sus imponentes edificios.

Se perdió entre el sonido de la metrópoli, en los autos que avanzaban por las calles y avenidas, observó a las personas (las cuales lucían muy diminutas desde su posición) que caminaban hacia el trabajo o la escuela. Suspiró, sintiendo alguna especie de tranquilidad ante la imagen. Aislado por años en el Levithan y saliendo sólo a pueblos cercanos para hacerse cargo de algunas misiones, Jason en definitiva había extrañado las grandes ciudades, sobre todo aquellas que albergaban a gente llena de vida y a criminales por igual.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente.

La mirada del resurrecto abandonó el panorama de la ciudad y buscó a Roy, encontrándolo de inmediato a sus espaldas, con Damian dormido entre sus brazos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —inquirió Todd, caminando despacio hacia el pelirrojo.

—Casi dos semanas. Creí que podrías morir en cualquier momento —hizo una pausa y después le miró con severidad—, por segunda vez.

—Larga historia —Jason esquivó la mirada, posándola en el bebé en su lugar, quien parecía extrañamente cómodo en el pecho del arquero.

—De acuerdo, pero tienes que decirme, ¿qué rayos haces con un niño? —Roy señaló a Damian con la cabeza—. ¿Es tuyo?

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo? —Todd sonrió antes de tomar a Damian de los brazos del chico, aunque éste no parecía estar seguro de si el cuerpo de su amigo resistiría el peso del bebé.

—Porque ninjas buscaban asesinarte y creo que es por él —explicó el pelirrojo—. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías.

Una semana y cinco días atrás Roy decidió patrullar cerca de los muelles, algo que incluso a Canario Negro le pareció peculiar. Harper, sintiendo una especie de corazonada, abandonó su puesto cerca del centro de la ciudad y se dirigió a las solitarias orillas de Star City. Supo de inmediato que había sido lo correcto, pues apenas sus pies pisaron el territorio, Arsenal se vio rodeado de figuras encapuchadas que no dudaron en intentar atravesarlo con sus espadas.

Se enfrascó en la pelea, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo y su instinto. Esquivó y golpeó, preguntándose si era buena idea pedir refuerzos aunque eso significara encarar de nueva cuenta a Oliver. El pensamiento se esfumó en cuanto escuchó algo más por encima del bullicio que hacían las espadas chocando contra su armadura. El llanto de un bebé activó los instintos del arquero, quien no dudó en utilizar sus nuevas flechas explosivas para llegar hasta el sitio de donde provenían los insistentes lloriqueos.

Se encaminó hacia la orilla antes de detenerse de golpe, sorprendido ante la imagen frente a él. El aire abandonó los pulmones de Roy en cuanto lo vio, ensangrentado, herido y lo más importante de todo, vivo.

Jason perforó el pecho del último ninja, haciendo uso de una maestría impresionante al sostener al niño con el brazo libre. El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado unos segundos más, analizando el rostro del otro a detalle, buscando algún indicio de que estuviera equivocado. Las facciones habían cambiado sin duda alguna, creando un rostro más masculino y adulto. A excepción del mechón blanco que adornaba la cabellera negra, Roy podía afirmar que se encontraba ante el mismísimo Jason Todd, en carne y hueso.

Corrió hacia él, sintiendo unos inesperados deseos de golpearlo y después abrazarlo. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, tan solo tomó al niño que seguía llorando antes de mirar a su viejo amigo. Azul contra azul y los labios de Jason abriéndose para decir sólo una cosa:

—Cuida de él.

Roy tomó el cuerpo de Todd con fuerza para evitar que cayera, aunque con cierto temor al no estar seguro de la gravedad de sus heridas. Se apresuró a encender el comunicador y solicitar la presencia de Dinah de inmediato. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sorprendió a sí mismo rezando, suplicando en su interior que Jason no muriera antes de que la ayuda llegara.

Dinah llegó diez minutos después, conduciendo un auto que el pelirrojo no reconoció. Con la respiración errática, la rubia le ordenó al hijo adoptivo de Oliver que introdujera a Jason en el asiento trasero mientras ella sostenía al niño, calmándolo con una lenta nana.

La sangre comenzó a manchar los asientos de piel del auto, dejando un rastro que en definitiva no podrían borrar. Harper estuvo a punto de entrar en el asiento del conductor, Dinah lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo lo haré —indicó la heroína, colocando al nene en los temblorosos brazos de Arsenal—, sólo dime a dónde ir.

Oficialmente Jason estaba muerto, llevarlo a un hospital significaría dar muchas explicaciones. Además, tenían a un menor de edad que no conocían, lo cual complicaba un poco más las cosas. El riesgo de ser detenidos era muy alto y Roy no necesitaba más problemas.

—A mi departamento —ordenó el chico tras meditarlo por unos segundos.

Dinah no hizo más preguntas, apenas estuvo en el asiento del conductor su pie se hundió en el acelerador. Esquivó autos y cruzó algunos semáforos en rojo, segura de que el dueño del precioso Mercedes-Benz tendría múltiples multas después de esa noche. Las luces de los locales y edificios pasaban junto a ellos como un borrón, brindándoles una leve idea de la velocidad a la que iban.

—¿Tienes lo necesario? —preguntó Dinah, mirando por el retrovisor antes de introducirse en un carril menos transitado.

—Creo que sí —respondió Roy, haciendo un recuento mental de su instrumental médico a la vez que luchaba con el bebé que se negaba a estar un minuto más en sus brazos, retorciéndose para que le soltara.

—¿Estás seguro? Aún podemos ir con Oliver…

—Muy seguro, sólo conduce —espetó—. Oliver no puede enterarse de esto bajo ningún motivo.

La mujer asintió, dando vuelta en la intersección siguiente. Entraron a una calle iluminada, donde no había más que departamentos de lujo y autos caros. El tacón de Canario Negro pasó hacia el freno al llegar frente a un edificio en particular, aquel de casi veinticinco pisos.

—¿Cómo lo subimos? —inquirió ella, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sólo tenemos que llegar al elevador sin ser vistos.

La rubia abandonó primero al auto, quitándose el antifaz antes de entrar en el edificio. Para fortuna de ambos, el recibidor estaba solitario y el cuidador se encontraba quizá en su quinta siesta de la noche. Dinah regresó hasta Roy, tomando por segunda vez al bebé, quien no mostró tanta resistencia a ser sostenido por la rubia a diferencia del muchacho.

Lograron llegar hasta el departamento sin ser vistos u oídos. Cubiertos por la seguridad del lugar, el pelirrojo se deshizo de su traje de héroe antes de proceder con la curación de su amigo. Desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a la rubia y al nene en medio de la sala.

Dinah encendió el televisor y subió el volumen casi al tope. Meció al niño con delicadeza, haciendo uso de un instinto maternal que hasta ese momento no sabía que poseía, pegándolo a su pecho en cuanto los gritos de Jason comenzaron. Sin embargo, su comunicador se encendió, Oliver la necesitaba cuanto antes. A regañadientes colocó al bebé en el sofá, rodeándolo de algunos almohadones para evitar que éste cayera. Con inseguridad abandonó el lugar, prometiéndose que volvería en cuanto le fuera posible.

Roy no se percató del momento en que Dinah desapareció, su concentración estaba en las heridas y en lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, su amigo ignoraba la preocupación que él había sufrido o los desvelos en los últimos días debido a ello. Por unos momentos, el pelirrojo quiso borrar la sonrisa que ahora se extendía en el rostro de Todd.

—Eso no importa —contestó Jason con simpleza—. Él está bien y yo estoy bien. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda moverme me iré de aquí.

—Ni siquiera tienes dinero, ¿o sí?

—Mira… —Jason observó de nuevo al pequeño, percatándose por primera vez de las ropas que éste vestía. El hijo de Bruce portaba un pequeño conjunto en color azul que a cualquier madre le hubiera parecido adorable, e incluso el resurrecto lo pensó también. Agitó la cabeza, deshaciéndose del pensamiento y concentrándose en lo que quería decir—. Damian no es mi hijo, y tan pronto como me sea posible iré a dárselo a quien sí es su padre. Después de eso me las arreglaré para sostenerme por mi cuenta. Si es necesario tendré que…

—¿Robar? —Roy alzó una ceja, evaluando con detenimiento el rostro de Jason—. No es necesario que se vayan, son bienvenidos aquí. Incluso tú lo eres después de que dejes a… ¿Damian? Da igual, eres mi amigo y no dejaré que vuelvas a esa vida.

—Gracias —suspiró—. En verdad.

—No me lo agradezcas —la mirada del arquero se ensombreció—. Sigo odiándote un poco por fingir tu muerte, o lo que sea que haya sucedido contigo.

—Roy…

—Anda —le interrumpió—, vamos a desayunar. Tu interrogatorio no ha terminado.

Roy volvió a tomar a Damian, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de Jason. Desapareció por una puerta de vaivén que hasta ese momento el resurrecto no había notado, minutos después volvió con una charola llena de waffles. El resurrecto se aproximó a la mesa semi larga de color blanco, y aunque contaba con siete asientos (de un tono grisáceo casi negro bastante elegante) decidió tomar asiento a la cabeza.

Sintió cierto alivio en sus piernas cuando estuvo apoyado por completo en la silla, percatándose de que quizá faltaba más para su recuperación de lo que creía. El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, acomodando a Damian entre sus brazos para tomar el desayuno sin problemas.

—La última vez que nos vimos aun vivías con Oliver —comentó Jason, colocando un waffle en su plato.

—Tuvimos algunos problemas y decidí independizarme —Roy no tocó la comida, se limitó a mirar a su acompañante, como si esperara algo por parte de éste.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué paso con él y Dinah…? —Jason sabía lo que su amigo deseaba y trató de retrasar el momento tanto como le era posible.

—Sólo dilo, Jaybird —interrumpió, haciendo uso por primera vez de aquel apodo que Jason ni siquiera recordaba—. Sólo dime qué ocurrió contigo. ¿Por qué reapareciste aquí y no en Gotham?

—No es sencillo.

—Nada ha sido sencillo —Roy río con amargura antes de agregar—, no con nosotros al menos.

Era cierto. Si había una razón por la que ambos se habían vuelto amigos era esa precisamente, ambos eran problemas andantes. Años atrás ambos tenían conflictos con sus respectivos protectores, todo debido al mismo carácter impulsivo y rudo que poseían.

Jason podía confiar en él, tal y como en años anteriores, pero eso significaría adentrarlo en un asunto que no era suyo. No sería justo para el arquero hundirse en algo que él no había pedido, Todd lo sabía. Sin embargo, Roy adoraba los problemas. Aun sin que Jason se lo pidiera, el pelirrojo estaría a bordo en los peligros que la verdad conllevara.

—¿Por dónde debo empezar? —preguntó Jason, alzando una ceja con suavidad y abandonando la atención de su comida por completo para dirigirla hacia el otro.

—Sencillo —respondió el chico, meciendo un poco a Damian para evitar que despertara—, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste burlar a la muerte?

La explicación de su propia muerte y su resurrección causaron escalofríos en el antiguo Robin. Incluso aunque los recuerdos ya no solían ser tan dolorosos, las pesadillas le perseguían. En más de una ocasión había despertado, cubierto de sudor y con el cuerpo tembloroso, mientras Talia le miraba con curiosidad. Las imágenes de su asesinato seguían siendo tan vívidas como el primer día al igual que las de su resurrección.

La paz al fin encontrada después de todo el dolor le fue arrebatada en cuanto su cadáver fue expuesto a la magia del pozo de Lázaro. Recordaba de nuevo la agonía, mientras el líquido se filtraba en cada miembro de su cuerpo, regenerando y curando. El alarido que escapó de su garganta al abrir sus ojos por segunda vez a la vida fue desgarrador, un lamento que los presentes ignoraron. La primera imagen fue la del mismísimo demonio y su primogénita, quienes le miraban con atención, esperando otro de los efectos colaterales del resucitar: la locura. Aquella que se adueñaba de todo su ser, haciendo casi imposible que se diera cabida a otros sentimientos que se arremolinaban contra él.

La mujer, de brillantes ojos verdes, se acercó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. Jason no entendía las palabras que sus labios pronunciaban, pero hizo que parte de la tensión desapareciera junto con el dolor. Ella siguió hablando, en un idioma que él no reconoció, hechizándolo quizá. Sostuvo el cuerpo del adolescente, importándole poco que estuviera húmedo por las aguas del pozo.

—Te acostaste con ella —interrumpió el arquero, mirándole con picardía. No era un comentario, sino una afirmación. — ¿O me equivoco?

Todd se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, abriendo y cerrando la boca, incapaz de articular algo. Finalmente asintió y su amigo sonrió con cierta malicia. La mirada del pelirrojo se dirigió al nene que aun dormía en sus brazos, ajeno a lo que ocurría con su cuidador.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es tuyo?

—No lo es —la voz de Jason sonó segura, aunque sabía a la perfección que Talia podía haber sido muy capaz de engañarlo—, estoy seguro.

—Claro. Continua, Jaybird —el muchacho no pareció muy convencido, de igual modo hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo con ello a seguir hablando.

Al pasar del tiempo, su dolor menguó más no desapareció. Comenzó a entrenar junto con la liga de las sombras, quienes inesperadamente parecían tenderle la mano y querer ayudarle con el nuevo cambio que representaba la resurrección. Sobre todo Talia, quien parecía mostrar un interés mayor sobre él.

En cuanto llegó su cumpleaños número dieciocho, obtuvo el _honor_ de yacer junto a ella. Se convirtió en su amante ocasional y su sirviente más fiel. Compartieron algunos secretos, como el bebé que la hija del demonio esperaba, producto de una violación hacia el hombre murciélago. Entrenaron e incluso se cuidaron las espaldas en medio del campo de batalla.

Pero Jason no era bueno acatando órdenes, el espíritu indócil se lo impedía. Su carácter no había muerto, sino resurgido peor que nunca. Decidió marcharse después de mucho tiempo meditándolo y le informó de ello a Talia una noche, cuando ambos cuerpos permanecían unidos. Ella accedió a que Jason partiera del Leviathan, no sin antes advertirle que la liga le estaría vigilando y le llamaría de ser necesario. Sin embargo, el día que decidió partir, fue el día en que el heredero de Ra's llegó al mundo.

—Él no estaba en el plan —Jason miraba al bebé con sentimientos entremezclados que incluso Roy no pudo descifrar—. Pero no podía dejarlo ahí, no después de saber cuál sería su destino.

Talia no tenía el poder de concebir, su vientre estaba muerto y era así por una razón. De algún modo, incluso la naturaleza sabía que aquella mujer no debía ser madre, y Jason también era testigo de ello.

—¿Por qué venir a Star City? —preguntó, sacando a Todd de sus pensamientos—. Hubiera sido más sencillo que Batman te echara una mano con los ninjas y de paso dejar a Damian con él.

—Creí que podría perderlos —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si llegaba a Star City podría ganar tiempo y esconderme hasta que las cosas se enfriaran un poco.

—No sé por qué razón Bruce morirá —comentó el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de su acompañante—. Podría apostar a que le sorprenderá más saber que tiene un hijo biológico.

Jason rodó los ojos, sonriendo de todos modos.

—Si, como sea. ¿Puedo desayunar ahora?

—Adelante, Jaybird.

El resurrecto tomó un trozo del waffle con su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo degustó con lentitud, saboreándolo y prosiguiendo casi de inmediato a tomar otro bocado. Había sido la primera vez que comía algo así en mucho tiempo. La dieta en el Levithan no tenía alimentos tan americanos como los waffles o los huevos con tocino, y debía admitir que los añoraba. Si bien podía tomar té a veces, tampoco había degustado algo como el café desde su resurrección, no supo en qué momento Roy le brindó una taza de aquel líquido pero se lo agradeció infinitamente en su interior.

—Tengo una última pregunta —dijo el arquero, después de haber terminado su último waffle.

—¿Si?

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Bruce?

Era una buena pregunta, una que no se había planteado hasta ese momento a decir verdad. Quizá lo haría en cuanto sus heridas sanaran, o tal vez cuando estuviera preparado para enfrentar a aquel hombre que alguna vez le había reconocido como su hijo. No lo sabía aún. Sus sentimientos con respecto a Bruce seguían siendo un torbellino confuso.

—Pronto —fue lo único que dijo antes de finalizar por completo su café.

Apenas la respuesta salió de sus labios se oyó el sonido de un timbre. Jason miró de inmediato hacia Roy, preguntándole en silencio qué debía hacer. Nadie podía saber que él estaba vivo o que Harper le estaba brindando asilo, mucho menos se debía saber la existencia de un niño que era descendiente biológico de Bruce Wayne.

—Creo que olvide decir que Dinah vendría hoy a desayunar—respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza pero finalmente he aquí el primer capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que no se hayan confundido con esto, ya saben que si hay dudas pueden preguntar con toda la confianza del mundo. En fin, espero no tardar con la continuación y menos ahora que sé que esta historia tuvo tan buen recibimiento._

 _Bueno, ya saben que ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par, revelando una estancia desordenada y silenciosa por igual. Dio un paso hacia adelante, saliendo dos segundos antes de que las puertas metálicas volvieran a cerrarse con un golpe sordo. Avanzó, con el sonido del tacón haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

Dinah frunció el ceño, preguntándose si su hijastro había olvidado el desayuno que tenían programado para aquel día. Le echó una mirada rápida a su reloj, quizá era más temprano de lo que creía y él estaría aun en la comodidad y calidez de su cama. Sin embargo, la aguja marcaba las diez menos cinco. Continúo avanzando, con su bolso bien sujeto contra el hombro y dos grandes bolsas, una en cada mano, provenientes de una tienda que comenzaba a ser su favorita en los últimos días.

El departamento de Roy estaba más callado de lo usual y eso era muy extraño. El pelirrojo acostumbraba poner música a cualquier hora del día, y cuando no se trataba de los acordes de alguna guitarra eléctrica, se trataba de las usuales películas llenas de sangre y disparos. El ruido era una constante en ese lugar, incluso los vecinos lo sabían.

—¿Roy? —llamó Dinah, alzando la voz lo suficiente, con lo sentidos tan alerta como en las patrullas nocturnas. Dejó las dos bolsas cerca de una maseta, quedándose únicamente con el bolso que bien podía utilizar en su defensa si se requiriera.

—¡En el comedor! —gritó el aludido.

La rubia dio un pequeño respingo, se llevó una mano al pecho y después negó varias veces con la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar indicado, con una reprimenda danzando en la punta de su lengua. En cambio, al llegar frente al pelirrojo, no pudo evitar reír ante la visión de su hijastro cubierto por dos waffles, uno muy cerca del rostro y el otro en el hombro, a punto de resbalarse hasta caer en el brillante piso de mármol.

Jason, a diferencia de ella, contenía la risa. Tenía una mano cerca de su boca, emitiendo una risa baja que oscilaba entre eso y un quejido, producto del dolor en sus costados. El bebé en sus brazos abrió sus ojos ante el sonido de las risas y el movimiento descompasado del pecho de su cuidador. Tembló un poco por el despertar tan repentino, luego miró con atención a su alrededor hasta detenerse en quien le sostenía, clavando su curiosa mirada jade en Todd.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Laurel, procediendo a retirar los alimentos de Roy y después colocarlos en la mesa, al igual que su bolso negro.

—Jay no tomó con mucha gracia el hecho de que nos visitarías hoy y que yo no me tomé el tiempo para hacérselo saber —respondió el arquero, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, creí que sería Oliver —dijo el resurrecto, respirando con cierta dificultad—. ¿En dónde carajos me iba a esconder con un bebé en brazos?

—No lo sé, ¿quizá en alguna habitación? —ironizó Roy—. Dudo que quisiera asegurarse de que duermo con sábanas apropiadas.

Jason le lanzó una mala mirada, a la cual su amigo respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica y una ceja alzada.

—Ya veo que ambos no han madurado en nada —sentenció ella, pretendiendo sonar seria y fallando terriblemente en el intento—. Incluso despertaron al bebé.

Las tres miradas se dirigieron hacia Damian, quien abrió sus ojos un poco más al sentirse observado. Jason lo tomó con delicadeza, alzándolo unos centímetros antes de apoyarlo sobre su pecho, el niño se acomodó un poco más, sintiéndose complacido ante el tacto.

—¿Te despertamos, D? —inquirió el resurrecto, meciéndole con suavidad y sintiéndose estúpido luego de unos segundos, al percatarse de que no había manera de que el bebé comprendiera su pregunta.

—¿D? —Dinah frunció el ceño.

—Damian —respondieron Roy y Jason al unísono.

—Ah.

Laurel pensó que el nombre era un tanto peculiar al pensar en el significado de éste. Sin embargo, el niño le parecía demasiado adorable para hacerle justicia al título.

—¿Y es tuyo? —Preguntó de repente la chica—. Quiero decir, ¿es tu hijo?

Todd soltó un largo suspiro antes de indicarle a la portadora del manto de Canario Negro que tomara asiento. Ella obedeció en silencio, apartando un mechón rubio de su rostro antes de mirar al antiguo Robin con un poco de severidad. Mientras tanto, Roy se encargó de servirle el desayuno y traerle una humeante taza de expreso sin azúcar.

De nueva cuenta, se dio inicio a la historia de los años perdidos. A diferencia del arquero, Dinah no interrumpió en ningún momento al chico. Se limitó a asentir y a realizar notas mentales, esperando el momento en que la historia finalizara para bombardear a Jason con sus preguntas.

—Y creo que eso es todo —terminó Todd, recuperando el aliento tras hablar sin parar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Luego miró a la justiciera, como si esperara alguna clase de veredicto.

Dinah colocó cuidadosamente el tenedor sobre el plato ya vacío, creando un sonido apenas perceptible. Pasó una servilleta por sus labios cubiertos de un intenso labial rojo dando ligeros toquecitos para no arruinarlo, después agradeció el desayuno a Roy con una sonrisa maternal, quien se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta. El petirrojo espero, sintiendo una extraña sensación, como aquellas veces en las que realizaba una travesura y Alfred esperaba el momento oportuno para reprimirle. No se equivocó, no del todo al menos.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a Bruce sobre todo esto?

Jason abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, pero al no encontrar nada que decir, volvió a cerrarla. Bajó la mirada, preguntándose por unos segundos cómo es que esa mujer podía ser tan intimidante.

—De acuerdo, eso puede esperar un poco —continuó Laurel—. Pero no has vuelto aquí por casualidad, ¿verdad?

—No, no ha sido casualidad —admitió, mirándola de nuevo.

El pelirrojo analizó a Dinah y Jason, sin entender muy bien a dónde se dirigían con ese giro en la conversación. Ella debía saber algo, el arquero lo notó enseguida, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando una sonrisa apareció en las bellas facciones femeninas.

—Anoche llegó un extraño cargamento en el muelle—comenzó a explicar Dinah, sin apartar su penetrante mirada de los ojos azules del resurrecto—. Oliver me pidió que lo confiscara porque, al parecer, eso no ha sido traído aquí por una vía legal.

Roy miró a Jason, con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con firmeza.

—¿Es tuyo el cargamento, Jaybird? —inquirió.

—Talia prometió enviarme algunos artefactos una semana antes de que yo abandonara la liga —respondió el resurrecto—. No podían enviar el cargamento a Gotham porque Batman intervendría enseguida. Aunque no ha sido mejor idea traerlo aquí, Oliver ya debe tenerlo en su poder, ¿no es así?

—Quizá le mentí un poco a mi esposo. Dije que no era algo muy importante, y no lo es, del todo —le tranquilizó Laurel—. Las armaduras hechas de kevlar son muy difíciles de conseguir, ¿verdad?

Lo eran si no se poseía una vasta fortuna económica. Y Jason, tras regresar de la muerte, en términos oficiales ni siquiera existía. El dinero que Bruce había puesto en una cuenta con su nombre probablemente estaría congelado, o habría sido utilizado para algo más.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, he traído conmigo la armadura—continuó la mujer, después dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé en los brazos del antiguo Robin—. Y también le he traído algunas cosas a Damian.

Todd soltó el aire que hasta ese momento no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sintiéndose aliviado al escuchar las palabras de Laurel. Al menos parte de su cargamento se encontraba a salvo y no tendría que comenzar de cero del todo.

—Una semana —dijo Roy de repente, ganándose la atención de sus acompañantes.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Dinah, alzando una ceja.

—Las heridas de Jason estarán bien en una semana más —analizó el pelirrojo, recordando la mejora en las lesiones de su amigo. Hizo una pausa por algunos segundos antes de agregar con voz firme: —Entonces iremos a Gotham, yo mismo los llevaré. Hablarás con Bruce y le darás a Damian, sólo entonces podrás dedicarte de lleno a la vida que quieras. Porque eso es lo que harás, ¿cierto? Planeas ser vigilante de nuevo, de lo contrario no necesitarías esa armadura de kevlar.

—Correcto —confirmó el aludido—. Una semana está bien.

En realidad, Jason no estaba del todo feliz con el plazo que su amigo le había brindado. La idea de reencontrarse con su padre le producía una sensación agridulce. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Bruce y decirle, quizá con la voz quebrada, que estaba vivo por la ayuda de uno de sus más grandes enemigos? Además no llegaría solo, llegaría a Gotham con un bebé en brazos. Le entregaría a su padre casi un tesoro, porque Damian lo era en cierto modo, era su primer hijo biológico, el principito que reinaría Gotham después de que el viejo se hubiera retirado de aquella vida de justiciero.

Las entrañas se le revolvieron sólo de pensarlo. Pero tal vez no fuera del todo malo. Tal vez el hombre le abrazaría fuerte, cubriéndolo de todos los males como en los años pasados, cuando solía tener terribles pesadillas relacionadas con Willis Todd y las borracheras que siempre terminaban en golpes. Podía visualizar a Alfred en su mente, con esa amorosa sonrisa y sus galletas favoritas en un fino plato de porcelana. Era un pensamiento un tanto infantil, pero Jason no podía evitar pensar en ello.

—¿Quieren verlos? —preguntó Laurel de repente, con una brillante sonrisa emocionada.

—¿Qué?

—Los juguetes que le compré a Damian.

Roy se encogió de hombros y asintió, Jason hizo lo mismo, levantándose para encaminarse hacia la sala. Ambos justicieros lo siguieron mecánicamente, sin notar el semblante perdido del chico.

-.-.-

La sangre salió con fuerza, salpicándole el rostro de forma grotesca. Sacó la espada de la carne blanda y el cuerpo cayó frente a sus pies, inerte y demacrado ante el filo del arma. Talia retrocedió unos pasos, evitando que la sangre alcanzara sus pies al correr por el suelo.

—Esto es lo que sucede cuando son incompetentes —habló, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que las filas de asesinos pudieran escucharla a la perfección—. Espero que lo entiendan.

Nyssa observó los cuerpos, destrozados uno a uno ante el enojo de su hermana. Le pareció un acto un tanto cruel, pero aun así se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, con la cabeza gacha. Después de todo, el Leviathan seguía siendo propiedad de la primera heredera y por ende, también el orden que se debía imponer en el lugar.

—Retírense —fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de darles la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto de clonación.

La menor le siguió, como era costumbre. Avanzando entre los pasillos a la velocidad que Talia imponía. Ésta última sacó un pañuelo de seda blanco de alguna parte del traje negro, adherido a su piel y figura de manera casi obscena. Lo pasó con lentitud sobre su rostro, quitando todo rastro de los asesinatos cometidos.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —inquirió Nyssa, observando como el pañuelo se teñía de a poco en un ligero tono carmesí.

La mujer de ojos verdes se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella.

—El maldito resurrecto se fue con mi hijo y los guerreros que envié fueron asesinado en su mayoría —la voz de la heredera mostraba un matiz que irradiaba toda su furia contenida—. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Bruce se entere de la existencia de Damian.

—Matar a tus soldados no solucionará tu problema, sólo aumentarás las bajas.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Nyssa ya tenía el arma bélica de su hermana contra su cuello. Un movimiento en falso y sería todo, el filo se encargaría del resto. Talia ejerció fuerza sobre la empuñadura, provocando un corte preciso muy cerca de la yugular que dejó salir un inofensivo hilillo de sangre. Raatko no se movió, si lo hacía cortaría con más profundidad y apenas tendría tiempo de curarse a sí misma o tirarse en el Pozo de Lázaro que ocultaban en las profundidades de la construcción. Dejó que el cálido líquido descendiera cerca de su pecho, perdiéndose en la armadura.

—El mayor mandará hasta que el demonio vuelva —recitó Talia entre dientes—. Hasta que Ra's regrese yo soy la que ordena aquí, hermana. Y espero, por tu bien, que mis métodos no vuelvan a ser cuestionados.

El toque cesó y la menor se llevó de inmediato una mano hasta la herida. Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas, el verde chocando contra el azul, ambas intentando tomar el control de la situación. Pero, como en los juegos y disputas de antaño, Talia venció.

—Prepárate —ordenó, envainando su espada—. La siguiente horda de asesinos saldrá de aquí en una semana y tú, querida, serás quien les guíe.

A su pesar, Nyssa bajó la cabeza como una reverencia, aceptando la orden de su líder. Inhaló profundo, canalizando las ganas de hacer uso también de sus dotes guerreros y lanzarse en una pelea contra su no muy amada hermana.

—Prepararé todo cuanto antes —contestó.

—Confío en que lo harás y que regresarás con mi hijo en tus brazos. Traerás a la futura cabeza del gremio a donde pertenece, aunque tu vida se vaya en ello.

—Así será.

-.-.-

La mansión de Oliver Queen solía ser más triste y solitaria antes de la llegada de Dinah Lance. Desde que la rubia llegó al lugar cambió todo lo que le fue posible, moviendo algunos cuadros y quitando otros pocos, consiguiendo personas que cambiaran el tono de algunas paredes y donando aquello que parecía estar demás en aquel inmenso lugar.

El millonario la dejo hacer cuanto quisiera, pues amaba la sonrisa que se instalaba en el rostro de su mujer al comprobar que el tono nuevo de pintura agregaba más luz a los salones vacíos, o que unas cuantas personas se habían beneficiado en el momento en que se deshizo de algunos viejos muebles que no hacían más que empolvarse ante el poco uso que se les otorgaba.

Y un buen día descubrió que no sólo había hecho de su hogar un lugar mejor, sino también de su persona. La rubia siempre iluminaría cualquiera de sus malos días con la actitud tan positiva que desprendía por cada uno de sus poros.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días Oliver había notado algo extraño en Laurel. No sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba, pero podía notar que algo no andaba bien a kilómetros de distancia. Incluso cuando ambos se encontraban en el campo de batalla había algo diferente, quizá era la manera en que Canario Negro se desenvolvía, a veces reteniendo su fuerza o haciendo un tremendo uso de ella.

La contempló en silencio por largo rato, mientras la mujer tecleaba con rapidez en la laptop situada sobre su regazo y la luz que procedía de las llamas de la chimenea iluminaba su precioso perfil. Estaba encogida sobre un mullido sofá que llevaba en la casa más generaciones de las que Oliver podía recordar, tomaba algunos sorbos ocasionales de su té y luego volvía a concentrarse en la brillante pantalla.

El protector de Star City se debatió por largos minutos si debía interrumpirla, preguntándose cómo cuestionar aquellas repentinas actitudes sin alterar la serenidad de su mujer. Bebió dos sorbos más de su whisky en las rocas antes de decidir que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano. Carraspeó antes de comenzar.

—Cariño —tanteó él, llamándola con la dulzura acostumbrada.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella, sin abandonar su atención del aparato.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —continuó, evaluando la reacción de Dinah con detenimiento.

Laurel dejó de escribir, compuso una sonrisa y miró a su marido con el ceño fruncido. Oliver se acomodó mejor en su asiento, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Sobre algo en particular?

El hombre arrugó la nariz, poco le agradaba que sus preguntas fueran contestadas con otra, aunque debía admitir que su pregunta no fue muy específica. Giró la cabeza apenas unos grados hacia la derecha y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Puedes contarme sobre lo que te ha ocurrido en el día, el caso en el que estás trabajando —señaló el computador en sus piernas con un movimiento de cabeza—, o de tus repentinos desayunos con Roy.

Laurel asintió, dándose cuenta de que quizá sus salidas matutinas no estaban siendo pasadas por alto. Inhaló con lentitud al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se esfumaba.

—Bueno, me pase la mayor parte del día en la oficina y en la corte. El caso de la familia Sanders está a punto de cerrarse, logré encontrar pruebas suficientes para que conserven su hogar. Y en cuanto a Roy…

La chica bajó la mirada, suspiró y cerró el aparato antes de dejarlo sobre una mesilla junto a ella. Oliver dio otro sorbo, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó el millonario, sin mostrar algún sentimiento en concreto.

—Tan bien como puede estarlo, supongo —su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

Dinah volvió a alzar la mirada. Su esposo, por otro lado, dirigió toda su atención hacia el vaso entre sus dedos.

—Necesitas verlo, Oliver —continuó Laurel, buscando los ojos azules del justiciero—. Él te necesita aunque no lo diga.

—No puedo, Dinah. Lo que paso… —su voz se quebró—. Él no…

Aunque ya habían pasado algunos meses desde lo acontecido, la herida seguía ahí, latente y en demasía dolorosa, apenas cicatrizando un poco. Sabía que si él no estaba en buenas condiciones, mucho menos lo estaría Roy.

—Es tu hijo, debes ser su padre y apoyarlo. Todos sufrimos por lo que sucedió, pero él lo hizo más que nadie.

—No es tan sencillo —objetó.

—Lo es, Ollie. Ni siquiera necesitas decir algo, el simple hecho de que lo visites significara algo para él. Ella…

—¡No la menciones! —Oliver la detuvo abruptamente, poniéndose de pie y tirando su vaso en el proceso.

Se produjo apenas un sonido sordo ante la caída, pues la alfombra había impedido un mayor estruendo y que algunos pequeños vidrios se esparcieran, aunque no evito que el licor se derramara sobre la exquisita tela. Laurel masajeó el puente de su nariz antes de ponerse de pie, dispuesta a recoger los trozos del incidente. Lo contuvo entre sus palmas con cuidado y los colocó en la mesilla, a lado de su té.

—Por favor —suplicó el hombre, con los ojos escociéndole por el llanto contenido y la creciente rabia burbujeando en su pecho—. Lo haré. Dinah, te prometo que lo haré.

—No es cierto —Laurel negó con la cabeza, de espaldas aun—. Dijiste lo mismo hace tres meses.

Cierto, no era la primera vez que su esposa le pedía que visitara a su hijo adoptivo. Pero el trabajo en la empresa y en las calles de la ciudad le hacían casi imposible encontrar un tiempo libre para visitar a su vástago, o al menos eso es lo que él se decía siempre. Pero, en el fondo de su atormentado corazón, sabía que eso no era en realidad lo que le retenía. Eran los recuerdos, los buenos recuerdos que llegaban y hacían que algo en su interior se rompiera con violencia, de una forma que jamás había sentido antes y que no deseaba sentir nunca más.

—Puedo ir contigo, si así le deseas —ofreció Dinah, volviéndose por fin. Se acercó con lentitud hasta su esposo, quien ya parecía más calmado—. No tienes que hacer esto solo. Para mí, también es difícil.

Se detuvo frente a él, con su usual sonrisa conciliadora y la mirada celeste denotando comprensión. Posó una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con un tacto suave, delicado. Oliver quiso retroceder y salir de ahí cuanto antes, la rubia lo detuvo, posando su otra mano sobre su muñeca izquierda y apretándola apenas un poco. El pensamiento de huir se esfumó tan rápido como vino en la mente del arquero y el latido de su corazón comenzó a regularse, volviendo a una completa calma.

—De acuerdo —suspiró, cediendo ante el tierno semblante de Laurel—. Llamaré a mi asistente. Mañana tengo algunas citas que no puedo cancelar, pero arreglaré todo para el día siguiente. Lo visitaremos, desayunaremos con él y hablaremos de lo que tengamos que hablar.

—Suena como un plan.

Dinah le brindó una sonrisa y apretó una vez más su mano en un gesto cariñoso, después volvió hasta su sitio, tomando de nueva cuenta el computador entre sus manos. Oliver se retiró del lugar, dispuesto a salir a patrullar por algunas horas, a sabiendas que su esposa se le uniría en cuanto le fuera posible.

Cuando la figura del millonario desapareció de su campo visual, Laurel tomó su móvil y tecleó con velocidad antes de tocar el botón de enviar. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

Algunos segundos más tarde, en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, el celular de Roy vibró y emitió un pequeño sonido. El chico se encontraba en su sofá, contemplando la brillante sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Jason cuando Damian reía ante alguna de sus ocurrencias antes de tomar el aparato entre sus manos. Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó con rapidez el mensaje para después mirar al resurrecto con pánico.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Todd, con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de a poco.

—Oliver, él… Él vendrá en unos días —explicó—. Dinah me pidió que adelantara mis planes, tengo que llevarte a Gotham mañana mismo. Lo siento.

Roy se apresuró a teclear el número de Laurel, se levantó y se retiró de la estancia. Jason se aferró al niño al escuchar algunos gritos provenientes de la habitación de su amigo, lo meció y entonó una especie de nana que le tranquilizaba más a él que a la criatura.

Pensó que no era del todo malo que el encuentro se precipitara. Luego del largo camino que había recorrido hasta llegar a Star City, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Por fin estoy de nuevo por aquí, esperando que no me odien por tardar tanto. Una gran disculpa por eso.

Volviendo a la historia, pronto se hará la gran aparición de la Batfamily. Por otro lado tenemos un gran misterio en Star City, ¿alguien logra adivinar cuál es el terrible suceso al que se refiere Oliver? Espero que no, pero pueden hacer sus intentos ;)

Bueno, los dejo por el momento. Ya saben que ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios.

¡Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Roy condujo por cinco horas hasta Gotham City, atravesando la carretera a una velocidad más lenta de lo que acostumbraba. Visualizó los carteles de bienvenida a través del parabrisas, aunque con un poco de dificultad debido a la lluvia y a la oscuridad usual de la ciudad. Suspiró, echando un vistazo hacia el asiento trasero, donde Jason se encontraba dormido con Damian entre sus brazos.

—Jay —llamó el pelirrojo, con suavidad para impedir que el despertar fuera brusco—. Jason, despierta.

El aludido no se inmuto, por el contrario, se acomodó mejor en el asiento para continuar con su siesta.

—Maldita sea, Jason. ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos a Bruce? ¡Despierta, Jason!

Todd despertó con un respingo, se apresuró a girar en todas direcciones y finalmente se concentró en Roy.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó.

—Sí. Ahora tienes que decirme a qué lugar debemos dirigirnos, dudo que a estas horas Bruce se encuentre en su lujoso condominio.

Jason cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando controlar el repentino mareo que él mismo se había provocado. Cuando los volvió a abrir miró al exterior, analizando el lugar en el que se encontraban con detenimiento.

—Ahm… Buena pregunta —Se pasó una mano por el rostro para despejarse—. Supongo que debe estar en algún rascacielos o…

—Por si no lo has notado, Jay, estamos rodeados de rascacielos.

—De acuerdo, vamos al centro.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —inquirió Roy mirándole a través del retrovisor, inseguro de que su amigo supiera qué rayos estaba haciendo.

—Tengo que preparar a Bruce para la noticia del bebé y verme no será menos sencillo. Para ninguno de los dos.

El pelirrojo avanzó por las calles hasta el centro, justo donde se erguía la torre Wayne. Atravesaron los barrios bajos, donde la prostitución y el contrabando de artículos robados se habían convertido en algo común, por lo que ver mujeres en vestidos cortos y con escotes pronunciados en cada esquina no era ninguna sorpresa, mucho menos lo era ver a algunos ladrones de poca monta negociando sin miedo alguno.

Era obvio que aquella zona no era tan frecuentada por el murciélago, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque los robos a gran escala y las fugas de Arkham tenían mayor prioridad en las noches de Bruce.

Algunos rostros se volvieron hacia el auto de Roy, aunque no era del todo aparatoso seguía siendo inusual en aquel lugar. Jason notó como algunos hombres se codeaban entre ellos y señalaban el auto con un meneo de cabeza un tanto obvio. Sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de Damian de manera protectora, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el niño entre sus brazos no sufriera ni el más mínimo rasguño. Roy también se dio cuenta de las miradas y aceleró lo suficiente para dejar atrás el lugar en cuestión de pocos segundos.

Quince minutos después entraron en la zona central, el sitio donde se encontraban las compañías más importantes de Gotham así como sus bancos principales. Entre todas las construcciones sobresalía la Torre Wayne, un rascacielos imponente y superior en altura que cualquier otro en todo Estados Unidos. Iluminado con energía renovable gracias a la tecnología de punta de Wayne Enterprises, cegó por unos momentos a los dos muchachos.

Jason bajó la mirada hacia el bebé en cuanto Roy aparcó frente a ella. Para entonces la lluvia se había convertido en una tenue llovizna que no podría suponer ningún problema atravesar sin paraguas, aunque Dinah se había encargado de brindarle dos cálidas cobijas para cubrir el cuerpo del niño y evitar que pudiera contraer un resfriado.

—Llegamos —anunció el arquero, una vez que el motor dejó de ronronear y el sonido del aparato de audio fue silenciado por él mismo.

Giró su torso y miró a Jason, quien no parecía querer salir del auto. Roy entendía, sabía que debía ser complicado ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo ausente y no podía ni imaginar lo complicado que sería para Bruce asimilar ambas noticias. Sin embargo, sería peor que ambos se quedaran como un secreto.

—Me quedaré con Damian mientras tú vas arriba —dijo suavemente, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos—. Cuando estés listo manda un mensaje y subiré con Damian, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Jason, más por inercia que por haber escuchado con atención al pelirrojo.

Colocó a Damian en el asiento de cuero, indicándole en silencio a Roy que se cambiara al asiento trasero para cuidar del bebé apropiadamente. Antes de que ambos pudieran decirse algo más, Jason salió del auto.

El frío dio de lleno contra su rostro, permitiéndole salir por completo de su estupor. Tomó el zíper de su chaqueta hasta subirlo a tope, se colocó la capucha para ocultar su rostro y hundió las manos en sus bolsillos antes de cruzar hacia la entrada principal de la torre.

Necesitaba una identificación para entrar, pero sólo bastó con chocar contra un joven que al parecer tenía bastante prisa por salir de su trabajo. Murmuró una seca disculpa y su mano viajó con maestría hacia el bolsillo del saco hecho a la medida.

—Tenga más cuidado —le espetó el otro, dedicándole una profunda mirada de molestia.

Jason bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado por su acto. Avanzó con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro y pasó la credencial por un panel electrónico. Se metió en el elevador del cual había salido toda una oleada de empleados, perdiéndose ante las cámaras de vigilancia. Una vez dentro del ascensor apretó un botón secreto que daba directo a la azotea, lugar del que pocos sabían.

Los números que señalaban cada piso se fueron iluminando, uno a uno, haciendo que el ritmo cardíaco del corazón de Jason sufriera una alteración e incrementara a cada segundo. Al llegar al último piso, sus manos ya estaban cubiertas de unas tenues gotas de sudor. Inhaló con dificultad antes de que las puertas se abrieran, con un suave pitido que marcaba la llegada a su destino.

Jason dudó unos segundos antes salir, finalmente, de la calidez del estrecho lugar. Buscó alguna señal de que el caballero de la noche estuviera ahí, contemplando su ciudad con el fin de buscar cosas fuera de su sitio como cada noche. No encontró nada.

Caminó con cuidado, como si estuviera en terreno enemigo y fuera a ser asesinado ante un mal movimiento. Supo que hizo lo correcto cuando un batarang se enganchó contra la pared junto a él, apenas a unos centímetros de clavarse contra parte de su brazo. Jason se apresuró a colocarse detrás, escondiéndose lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

—Bien hecho —alagó Bruce.

Todd subió una ceja, ¿desde cuándo Batman se daba halagos a sí mismo? Tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora el vigilante parecía subir su propia autoestima cuando se encontraba a solas.

—Casi caigo —dijo otra voz de manera entrecortada.

Jason alzó un poco la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, aunque ocultando la mayor parte de su cuerpo para evitar que alguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia. Sabía que tenía que mostrarse en cualquier momento para dar una amplia explicación, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le ordenó hacer lo contrario.

—Aprenderás —fue lo único que respondió el mayor, con aquel tono oscuro tan característico del murciélago.

La segunda voz sonaba un tanto infantil, aunque tenía algunos matices que iban y venían, claro signo de la pubertad. Se trataba de un adolescente, o al menos eso dedujo Jason. Lo confirmó cuando sus ojos se centraron en una capa negra con forro amarillo, el traje tan conocido modificado para hacerlo más recatado, a diferencia del que él había portado varios años atrás. Podía apreciar el kevlar en tonos más rojos que verdes y amarillos, brindando una apariencia más madura al conocido chico maravilla.

—Robin necesita ser certero —continuo el muchacho, auto juzgándose con bastante severidad.

—Y lo serás. Aunque la próxima vez no quiero que te acerques tanto al Joker, ¿entendiste?

Jason recargó la cabeza contra el frío del muro, dando apenas crédito a lo que oía. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, presionando más su cuerpo, intentando que la baja temperatura penetrara en su cuerpo, manteniéndolo en calma.

Unas sirenas comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos, acompañadas de algunos gritos y escándalo que bien podía provenir de cualquier cosa. Antes de que Todd pudiera moverse siquiera, Batman se lanzó al vacío seguido muy de cerca por el nuevo Robin.

El resurrecto se quedó unos segundos más en la misma posición, con la respiración descompasada y las manos cerradas en puños con fuerza contra sus costados.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, acompañado de un tono predeterminado que en cualquier otro momento le habría parecido molesto. Sacó el aparato con dificultad, apenas brindándole una rápida mirada para ver el nombre de Roy brillando en la pantalla, lo colocó contra su oído y espero a que la voz saliera de la bocina.

—¡Jason! ¿Está todo bien? Vi a Bats y al chico saltar del edificio, ¿lograste hablar con él?

—Bajaré en un minuto, Roy.

Terminó la llamada presionando con suavidad una tecla, apenas dándole tiempo a su amigo de decir algo más.

Jason abrió los ojos por fin, percatándose de cierta molestia proveniente de ellos y de la lágrima que se había escapado en algún momento y que ahora estaba seca contra su mejilla por el fuerte viento de la ciudad.

Bajó del rascacielos, apenas con cierto cuidado de no ser visto o ser intervenido por alguno de los incontables guardias del lugar. Su mente procesaba lo visto y lo oído tal como se procesa la muerte de alguien, con la negación latente en cada pensamiento.

Roy supo que algo andaba mal en cuanto Jason entró en el auto, con la mirada perdida y las manos temblando ligeramente, su mandíbula más tensa de lo usual.

—¿Lo sabías? —inquirió Todd, después de quién sabe cuántos minutos de silencio.

—¿De qué hablas?

Roy meció a Damian contra sus brazos, suplicando en su interior para que no surgiera una discusión.

—El nuevo Robin, ¿sabías de él? —explicó, subiendo el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo más en un reclamo.

—Sí. Bruce lo adoptó y algunos meses después recibió el traje de Robin. Lo presentó a la liga y creo que ahora lidera los titanes.

—¿Y hace cuánto de eso?

Roy negó con la cabeza, presintiendo que algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto, Jason.

—Responde, Harper. Maldita sea, ¡sólo responde!

—Está bien, está bien… Sucedió tres meses después de tu muerte.

Jason se giró hacia él, clavando sus ojos en los de Roy con firmeza. El pelirrojo sintió que su respiración se cortaba en esos momentos. Podía ver el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido sobre Jason como si mirara a través de la claridad del agua, podía sentir la decepción, la tristeza, la ira, todo arremolinándose como una tormenta, como un huracán del que nadie saldría vivo.

—Me reemplazó —murmuró, con la voz tan quebrada como su propia alma.

—Jaybird, él no… —el arquero guardó silencio, sin saber qué hacer para reparar el daño que sólo Bruce podía arreglar.

Jason se llevó ambas manos al rostro, como si intentara ocultar con ello sus sentimientos, así como las lágrimas que brotaban sin su permiso. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él, algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Algo que en otro momento habría podido reconocer como su propio corazón.

Damian escogió aquel momento para despertar, acompañando el llanto del resurrecto con uno más desesperado. Roy acunó al bebé, sin saber con exactitud que debía decirle a su amigo, sintiendo por primera vez miedo de sus propias palabras. Optó por colocar una mano contra su hombro, ofreciendo apoyo y confort de manera silenciosa.

Un sonido ahogado brotó de la garganta de Jason antes de que su puño se estrellara contra la puerta del auto, sus nudillos chocando contra el metal con violencia.

—Sabía que él sería igual a Talia, ninguno puede ver más allá de ellos —su voz temblaba, aunque no por el llanto, sino por la rabia que se desplazaba como veneno por su sistema.

—¿Y qué harás? —inquirió el pelirrojo con severidad, temiendo la respuesta.

—Lo que ellos no pueden hacer. Criaré a Damian como si fuera mío, él no merece vivir toda esta mierda —señaló a las afueras, donde la señal del vigilante de Gotham iluminaba el cielo oscuro.

—Quieres ser un justiciero, eso hace que Damian este rodeado de toda esta mierda lo quieras o no. ¿O planeas devolver la armadura al Leviathan?

Roy intentaba guardar la calma, porque alguno de los dos tenía que ser la voz de la razón cuando había problemas.

—La armadura se queda. Sé que el bastardo que me asesinó sigue vivo y eso es culpa de Batman. Mi hijo tiene que vivir en un lugar seguro, yo seré el encargado de eliminar a toda la escoria que Bruce se empeña en poner tras las rejas de ser necesario.

—Él tiene derecho a conocer a Damian, lo sabes.

—Perdió ese derecho. Y yo… Yo quedaré en deuda contigo si nos llevas de regreso a Star City.

Roy retiró la mano del hombro de Jason, procesando las palabras del otro tan rápido como podía.

La voz de la razón, escondida en alguna parte de su cerebro, gritaba que Jason no era ningún juez para dictaminar quién debía encargarse de Damian. Sabía que no era buena idea callar, que aquello era incorrecto si lo examinaba detalladamente. Pero era su amigo y no podía juzgarlo, era suficiente con todas las noticias que se cernían sobre él como la peor de las pesadillas. La otra parte de su conciencia le ordenaba ayudarlo, porque era lo único que Jason poseía en esos momentos además de un recién nacido. No podía darle la espalda ahora que su mundo se desmoronaba.

Finalmente, una de ellas ganó.

—Toma a Damian —ordenó, saliendo del auto para entrar en el sitio del piloto y llevarlos de vuelta a su ciudad.

* * *

No tengo perdón de nadie, lo sé. Tardé siglos en actualizar y pido una gran disculpa por ello. Es mi último semestre antes de ingresar a la universidad y tenía una torre eterna de proyectos finales, tareas, exámenes, y más cosas. Incluso me tocó hacer un cortometraje y créanme, he aprendido a valorar más el cine ahora. Pero bueno, me estoy desviando mucho a mi vida escolar.

Debo confesar que hace tiempo que tenía escrito la mitad del capítulo, y lamento si hay algunos errores de continuidad debido a que lo retome hace poco.

Volviendo a la historia, ¡Batman apareció! Algo muy corto pero necesario. ¿Qué sigue? Este capítulo es una especie de puente para el arco del nacimiento de Red Hood. En pocas palabras, ya viene lo bueno. O al menos eso espero. Aunque lo más interesante para mí es la faceta de Jason como papá de bebé Dami. ¿Creen que le vaya bien?

En fin, espero que puedan perdonarme. Ya saben que ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
